Each Time
by ErynMorragin
Summary: In which Dean finds out Cas can hear him each time he says Cas' name. Dean and Cas fall in love and Dean ends up Pregnant. Mpreg, Nephilim, Bottom!Dean, Top!Cas, Slight Wing Kink, Slight BDSM.
1. Of Sweat and Showers

Dean doesn't remember when it started exactly. It was somewhere between Cas _raising him from perdition_ and going all _freak god_ on them. Dean just knows that somewhere during that time frame that the casual sex in towns stopped working for him. So he started with visualizing. But he then got to the point where he stuttered out Cas' name. Little did he know that Cas could hear him. So it was a regular night, Sam was off on his own and Dean was in his room thinking. His breath deepened and he looked around. Standing he shut and locked his door before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Shucking off his clothes he let the shower heat up and then climbed into the shower.

Looking around he wrapped a hand around his cock and felt his chest hitch. "Dammit, Cas." He groaned as he ran his hand up and down his cock.  
-

Cas was working on something when all of a sudden his vision was clouded with a picture of Dean, hunched over in the shower, groaning out Cas' name. Cas immediately grew hard at the sight. He had been seeing these visions for a while and whenever he did he felt himself getting closer to breaking. The visions started out with Dean screaming his name as he came. Then the visions got longer, Dean fingering himself and stroking himself moaning out Cas' name. Then it became from the beginning of Dean climbing into the shower to the final climax. But this time Cas couldn't take it.

Closing his eyes Cas pictured himself behind Dean and with a flutter of wings he appeared just outside Dean's shower. Slowly he shucked off his clothes and climbed into the shower behind Dean.

"Hello Dean." Cas spoke and watched Dean jump. Dean whirled around and pressed himself up against the shower wall.

"What the Hell Cas!" Dean shouted as he stared at the angel in shock. Cas raised an eyebrow and made a small smirk.

"Did you know, Dean, that I can hear you whenever you say my name?" He asked in a quiet voice, taking a step toward the other. He watched Dean closely and noted Dean's shift in attitude. The flushed face and stammering and embarrassed looks. Cas smiled and leaned over, placing his mouth on Dean's.

Cas pulled back after deeply kissing Dean. Slowly he grinned over at Dean, "Its ok Dean. I have unusually fond feelings for you too." He smiled and turned off the shower, pulling Dean out with him. He pulled Dean into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Leaning down over the taller man and kissing his way down his neck. Slowly he sucked and then tongued Dean's neck before tracing kisses down Dean's chest. He then began to suck on Dean's nipples. Dean then let out a groan and Cas made his way farther down to Dean's erection. Slowly he leaned down and licked a stripe up Dean's length. Dean let out a hiss and moaned out.

"Cas!" Dean moaned as Cas began to nibble and suck at Dean's length until he pulled it into his mouth. As Cas was doing that he lubed up his fingers and slid one into Dean's entrance. Dean threw his head back and let out a guttural moan as Cas abused him so. Slowly Cas stretched Dean, fingers pumping in and out as he licked and sucked on Deans thick cock. Dean was thrashing on the bed, head against the headboard. And right as Dean was screaming that he was going to cum, Cas pulled back.

"What the hell Cas?!" Dean was flushed and outraged as he stared down at the Angel on top of him. Cas smiled and leaned up to kiss Dean.

"Not just yet Dean," Cas murmured, pulling his fingers out of Dean and lubing up his cock. Once he was sure he was wet enough Cas pressed himself slowly to Dean's entrance. Loving the way Dean's head fell back and the groan that escaped his lips. And Cas was leaning down, kissing him harshly. "Tell me when I can move Dean." And there was a pause that felt like it lasted forever.

Then Dean muttered, "o-okay." And Cas was thrusting into the other, slowly picking up speed until the two of them were coming. Exhausted Cas collapsed on top of Dean before slowly pulling out and laying next to Dean.

"Dean?" Cas whispered looking down at the other, Dean looked over at him, one eyebrow quirked up. "I love you Dean." Cas said, blushing, "I am sorry if I caused you any pain." And then Dean shook his head leaning over to Kiss Cas.

"I'm fine Cas. I love you too." He said with a half grin, "now if you don't mind I could use some sleep." And with that Dean was closing his eyes, drifting off. Cas stared at the Hunter and smiled, unfurling his wings to cover them both.

Finally Cas had what he wanted. Dean for himself, he wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with the other he just knew he had. And he was very happy that Dean felt the same.

((OK next chapter has MPreg slight BDSM and Wing kink. Also Fluff.))


	2. Of Pie and Wings

When Dean woke the next day he woke to the feeling of an empty bed. Sitting up he blushed and looked around, growing angry at the lack of Castiel. Embarrassed he ripped the sheet off and went to stand, not remembering that maybe he should go slow. And when he went to stand he hissed as his legs buckled beneath him. "Dammit! Stupid fucking Angel." Dean growled as he tried to pry himself back up so he could stand. As he moved there was a flutter of wings and the sound of another person entering his room.

"Dean?" Cas' voice came out like thick chocolate, soothing and warm to Dean's ears. A sound of a plate setting down and then footsteps as Cas walked over to Dean. Dean embarrassed tried to move only to be stopped by Cas wrapping his arms around him and pulling him up into his arms. Dean, blushing furiously, pressing his arms against Cas' chest and trying to wiggle out. Cas, strong and blatantly ignoring Dean, walked over to the bed and laid dean back down, passing him a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt. "Dean you shouldn't have tried moving so quickly. I was rather rough on you."

Dean glared at Cas and snarkily said, "no I never would have guest that." He hissed as he went about pulling on the articles of clothing. Watching as Cas tilted his head in confusion. Dean shook his head and changed his mind on what he'd say next, "What did you bring up?" He asked, trying to ignore the giddy feeling he got from knowing that _Cas was there_ that he _chose to stay_ with Dean.

"Oh," Cas said and turned around grabbing a plate from the dresser and turning back. "Its a burger, and a slice of pie." He said handing over the plate and fork. Done he turned back around and grabbed a water bottle for Dean as well. "I thought you might want something to eat when you awoke." He said, sitting down next to Dean on the edge of the bed. Dean blushed, embarrassed that Cas knew what he needed.

"Now just wait a moment Cas. We need to talk about this." Dean said, hating that he was ruining the moment. "What does this mean? I mean, were you just going with the moment or what?" Dean asked worried. Cas smiled over at him and leaned over. Lightly pressing his lips against Dean's.

"It means I love you Dean." Cas said when he pulled away. He smiled over at his lover, reaching over and grabbing the plate from Dean's hand. "Now eat Sweetie." Dean shook his head and plowed through the sandwich and half of his water bottle. As he started on the pie he noticed Cas staring at the Pie.

"Cas?" Dean asked, "Do you want to try the pie?" He asked, a slight smile spreading across his face. Cas blushed and shrugged as Dean grinned over at him. Dean shook his head and forked up a bite of the pie to pass over to Cas. Watching closely as Cas closed his lips around the pie. Eyes fluttering closed. Dean grinned as he watched the reaction.

Cas felt a shudder pass through his body as his wings exploded from his back. Dean watched in shock as the midnight blue feathery wings settled around his body. Dean's mouth popped open and he leaned forward, pie falling to the floor as Dean ran a hand through the feathers. Cas let out a moan in shock. Dean felt a grin flash over his face as he leaned forward, pulling Cas' outfit off. Hands stroking though the wings as he felt Cas shudder beneath him. As he was doing that he snuck a hand down Cas' pants and began stroking him there. dean watched as Castiel slowly came undone, until he was a writhing panting mess. And then suddenly Cas was coming, screaming out in ecstasy.

When Cas finished Dean pulled his had out and grabbed a wet wipe from the table, slowly cleaning Cas off. He smiled at Cas, "I love you too Castiel." Cas smiled and leaning over, wrapping his wings around Dean and snuggling up close.

Later, when Dean was up and about he started craving Chicken. Looking through the kitchen Dean pulled out Chicken breasts and peppers, pulling out the grill and grilling teriyaki breasts. As he did that he grilled peppers, onion, and pineapple. Done he went in to sit down and eat. Drinking a cup of coffee he started to feel nauseous. And when he was too nauseous he ran to the bathroom, throwing up all of what he had just eaten. Groaning he walked and laid down on the couch. As he laid there he heard a flutter of wings and Cas Sat down next to Dean.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Cas asked worried over the other, "I heard you throw up." Dean looked over to Cas and glared at him groaning in pain.

"No I feel like crap. I'm craving food and throwing up anything I eat and I feel so sick." Dean growled out. Cas' face went blank and he stood up, placing his hand over Dean's stomach.

"Dean... I think you might be pregnant."


	3. Of Whips and Chains

Dean blinked and looked up at Cas from the couch. "Ok Ha ha very funny Cas." He said, pushing the hand off his stomach and rising to a sitting position. "I'm a guy remember? Kinda can't get pregnant." And Cas was shaking his head and kneeling.

"Dean, I'm an Angel, physical forms don't matter when we mate." He said, hand coming up to cup Dean's cheek, "An angel mates when they are in love. And the binding of the graces is what creates another angel... with humans its the grace binding to their partners Soul." And Dean was looking at him and Cas watched, waiting for a reaction. When it seemed Dean was in shock he leaned forward, "Dean?"

"But... that's against the laws..." Dean whispered, eyes scared as he stared down at his stomach. "Angels having kids with Humans... Its not allowed Cas..." His voice was scared and that made Cas worried.

"Dean? Dean, sweetie?" Cas' voice broke through to Dean and the other looked up, Cas leaned over and pressed his lips to Deans, putting all his feeling into what he was doing. When he pulled back he took a deep breath, "One: I will never let anyone harm you, or our child, Dean. Two: The law... May have changed..." Deans eyes lit with confusion, "Dean, so many of my siblings died. We are so few. And it is our mating season. But... Well Angels _Must_ be in love when they mate. Or no child will happen... And with so many dead... there are so few to mate with. So, we may be falling in love with humans." Cas shrugged, "It is still rare. I am one of maybe, six in the garrison... But the rest realized that if it meant repopulating the angels... Even with Niphilim... well... we can not _choose_ who we love... we just sense them during mating season... so yes most angels are having pure angel kids... but there will be a few new... exceptions..."

Dean looked at Cas and blinked slowly. "So our kid won't be harmed?" He breathed, and watched Cas smile and slowly shake his head.

"Not by other Angels, Dean." As he said this he watched Dean release a breath and nod, then a thought seemed to come over him.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"How will I give birth?"

Cas blushed and shook his head, "I told you you are still male. Your soul is binding part of it with part of my Grace. That means... when the time comes... I will have to," Cas took a deep breath, he had heard about this but was still nervous to mention it to Dean. "Reach into your soul and extract the fully formed soul/Grace combo." He watched as that dawned over Deans face. And Dean remembered the time he watched Cas touch peoples souls. His face went ashen and he stood, walking away from Cas to his room. Once inside he shut the door and took a breath.

Sitting on his bead he reached for his phone and his only family, "Sammy? We have a bit of a problem." And Dean was off explaining to Sam. Done he waited for Sam's disgust and Ideas on how to kill the child instead all he heard was.

"Finally."

"What?" Dean asked looking out of the corner of his eye at his phone.

"Dean, its you and Cas. You've been eye-fucking for so long its ridiculous. I was wondering when someone would confess their feelings, I admit I never saw a child coming into this but hey you never do things half way. Did you honestly think I was not gonna love you cuz' what? You are in love with an angel in a male vessel? You might like dick? Seriously Dean. did you ever stop to think _I might have been afraid to tell you_ something like this when I was younger? Huh? Did you ever stop and think, _hey Sammy might be Bi?_ No. And while I'd like to think I was just that good of an actor. I know better. You are _just that dense_. So stop brooding and go talk to the lout. He'd never intentionally harm you. Hell hes probably thinking up ways to remove the pain. You love each other. Deal with it."

And Dean blinked, "You're bi?"

"Really is that all you got out of my rant?"

"No," Dean said carefully. "I heard it all. And you're right... he wouldn't hurt me but... really? You? Bi?"

There was a loud sigh over the phone, "Yes Dean. I'm Bi. One of the things Lucifer did to try to get me to say yes was tell me I wouldn't need to hide. Then after the cage... well you don't want to know what he did. Lets just say it wasn't nice."

Dean nodded, then realized his little brother couldn't see him, "um... right. Just... well thanks Sammy."

"... anytime Dean... now if you'll excuse me I'm at a bar and I think I recognized someone. Bye." The phone went dead and Dean was left staring at it. Then after hanging up he looked around his room and got an Idea.

"Cas?" Dean said, "um I'm sorry If you think I'm angry... I'm not I just... well I was scared and needed to talk to Sam... But everything's ok now so.. could you join me in our room? Please?" There was a flutter of wings and Cas was there, standing right in front of Dean. And dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled up at the Angel.

"Hello Dean. I am sorry you were scared I think I thought of a way to remove all the pain and- Dean what are you doing? Dean?" There was a loud snap, as a pair of freshly made angel-proof handcuffs locked into place. Cas looked confusedly at Dean as the other grinned up at him.

And Dean pulled him into a Kiss, and pushed him onto the bed, hooking Cas' arms above his head to a hook on the wall, then he was down at Cas' legs tying them in place with rope and then he slowly got up and leaned down to kiss Cas again.

"Cas, do you trust me?" and Cas nodded, eyes wide and slightly foggy with lust. Dean grinned at his lover. "Remove our clothes Cas." He whispered into his angels ear. I left you enough power to do that." And the clothes were gone, Dean smiling down at his lover and backing up. Slowly he nodded, "You don't Have any Idea how hot you are right now baby." Dean cooed before turning around and reaching for something from his bag. Bending over to let Cas catch a glimpse of the butt plug he had in. And finally he heard a reaction from Cas. It was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a deep moan.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked, severely aroused for some reason, and he watched and Dean just threw a wink over his shoulder, along with his trade mark smirk.

Straightening Dean turned around, lube in one hand and a thin black whip the other. He smirked down at his angel as he walked over. "Baby you knew I could get pregnant, and you didn't warn me. You need to be punished." He whispered leaning down and catching Cas' lip in his own before stepping back and climbing on the bed to straddle Cas' thighs. Smiling down at his work he leaned down to kiss the other, and slowly worked his way down Cas neck. Nibbling as he went, as he made it to the nipples he let his tongue fall out. Licking lazy circles around Cas' nipples before leaning back. "You trust me right?" Cas nodded again, eyes fogged over now with lust. Dean shook his head, "I need you to say it Baby."

"I trust you Dean." And Dean let out a breath before leaning back up into a sitting position. Carefully he picked up the whip, and with all the care in to world- he knew it was a whip for pleasure not pain but he really didn't want to hurt ca too bad- he slapped the whip across Cas' chest. Once, twice, ten times and Cas was panting, cock rock hard when Dean put the whip down. Dean slowly leaned down to kiss the red stripes. Before sitting back up and looking at his lover with a legs went wide to give Cas the perfect view as he leaned back, one hand going to his cock the other to the plug in his entrance. And slowly he stroked his cock as he pulled the plug in and out, over and over until Cas was panting beneath him.

"Dean please." He hissed and Dean looked down at him with lidded eyes. Deciding he'd done enough teasing he whispered something,

"Say you're sorry for not warning me, Cas. And then I'll do it."

"I'm sorry Dean. I should have let you know. I'm sorry just _please._ " And Dean nodded satisfied, he pulled the plug out with a pop, and tossed it onto the floor with the whip. Slowly lubing up Cas and two fingers which he pushed into himself to make sure he was loose enough. Then he was sitting down on Cas' cock, hissing and moaning as he began to bounce. And still he felt Cas thrust up into him. And they were moaning more and more until-

"Dean... I'm cumming." And Cas threw back his head and moaned, wings flaring out and eyes glowing. And Dean watching this and feeling his angel fill him up followed soon after with a moan of- Cas.

Exhausted Dean slipped off of Cas and slowly undid the ropes and the chains looking over at Cas as he laid down next to him, going to clean them up with a wipe only to find himself and Cas clean, he sighed contently and lay down next to Cas. Shyly he looked at the other.

"I'm really not mad at you about anything Cas... I just... wanted to try that?" He said as a half-hearted excuse. Cas shook his head and leaned over to kiss Dean.

"I gathered that Dean. Don't worry it was very enjoyable for me too." He said with a small smile. And Dean smiled, before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

As he drifted off he whispered to Cas, "I love you Castiel." And almost asleep he heard,

"I love you too Dean Winchester, My righteous man."

((Soooo... yeah. This story originally would've ended here. HOWEVER, because I love everyone who is reading this, even though no one reviewed -hint hint- There will be a few more chapters. BUT they will take place after I start writing the companion fic. The companion fic focuses on Sam and who he saw in the bar after his confession. And one: it wasn't just and bar. Two: we all know and love this other character. But I cannot in good mind write more until that has started because what happens in the bar, and after, takes place before the next chapters. Soooo Yeah. I'm being a tease. You want more you'll read. And you'll read the other fic. Which will be titled "Peaches and Chocolate Martinis"  
All the Love! :3 MWAH! If it wasn't for Supernatural, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Tamora Pierce, and KPOP. I probably would've committed suicide. So thank you all. You are my family. :) ))


	4. Of Morning Sickness and Cures

Dean groaned when he woke up, feeling very sick. Looking up he noticed the cuffs were still on Cas. Smiling lightly he stood and uncuffed his angel. Done he placed the cuffs on the dresser and watched as Cas looked at him.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Cas asked worriedly, as Dean walked to the bathroom. Dean shook his head and bent over the toilet to throw up.

"Just feel sick." Dean muttered as he sat on the floor. Cas walked over and made a worried face.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go do some research." Cas said before disappearing with a flutter of his wings. Dean sighed and stood, carefully beginning to run himself a bath. As the tub was filling he heard a pounding on his door.

"DEAN! DEAN! I NEED THE ANGEL-CUFFS!" Sam's voice came in through his door and he walked out and grabbed the cuffs. Just as he was about to open the door and ask why Sam needed them he felt a wave of nausea pass over him. Worried he opened the door and shoved the cuffs out into Sam's hand before slamming the door and rushing back to the bathroom. Where he promptly got sick again. Done he stopped the bath and climbed in. Carefully easing his aching body into the hot bath. Laying in the bath he soon fell asleep.

Cas went to the only place he knew might have answers- heavens library. Slowly he made his way up and down stacks of books looking for a way to cure or even reduce the morning sickness. He went through book after book until finally finding a potion that would, if drank every day in the morning, get rid of the morning sickness. Not even bothering to put away the books Cas flew off to gather the ingredients. Done he flew back to the Bunker and headed into the kitchen- slowly boiling and grinding and mixing until the potion was done. Finished he walked back to Dean's room, with a measuring cap and the bottle of the potion, as well as some ginger ale to get rid of the taste and help with the sickness.

Cas slowly pushed open the door and looked around for Dean, before hearing a slight snoring come from the bathroom. Confused Cas walked into the bathroom and saw Dean asleep in the tub. Worried he put down the things he carried and went over to drain the tub and carefully lift Dean from the now cold water. Shaking his head Cas grabbed a towel and slowly dried his mate. Wrapping him in a pair of flannel pajamas that he knew Dean would protest him knowing existed.

Slowly Cas shook Dean's shoulder and tried to wake him, smiling slightly when Dean groaned and woke up. Dean looked around before his eyes locked on Cas', confused he sat up on their bed.

"Cas?" He asked confused as he watched Cas stand and go grab the potion and soda. Done Cas came back and handed him two teaspoons of the potion.

"If you drink this it should help your nausea... I know it won't taste good so I also brought you ginger ale." Cas said explaining the potion away. Dean looked at Cas then at the drink. Sighing he downed it and then reached for the ginger ale to wash away the taste. Waiting a few minutes he slowly felt his nausea dissipate. Amazed he looked up at Cas with a smile.

"wow. It worked." He grined and sat back against the headboard, pulling Cas down to lay with him. "Thanks Cas." He smiled and kissed Cas lightly.

Cas smiled and moved his head to his mate's neck. As he laid there he felt calm and happy. Dean sensing this grinned cheekily, "Love you Castiel." He whispered, watching Cas' face light up in happiness.

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean, pouring all his love and emotion into the one kiss, trying to show Dean how much he loved him. Pulling back he groaned as he felt Dean lean down and suck and nip at his neck instead of backing off. "Dean?" Cas questioned as he felt his lover suck and bite at Cas' neck. Done Dean pulled back with a smirk.

"You left your mark on me. Only fair I give you a mark too." He chuckled and watched as Cas looked down at his now purpleing neck. Cas shook his head and leaned forward to kiss dean, slowly pulling off his flannel pants as he did so. Done Cas got onto his knees in front of Dean and slowly took Dean's hard length into his mouth. Licking and sucking he looked up at Dean with lidded eyes as Dean threw his head back and moaned. Content Cas continued to suck him until he came. Swallowing the cum happily. done he crawled up next to Dean and pulled Dean's pants back on. Smiling he pulled Dean into his arms and leaned against the headboard content.

((FINALLY! OMG College sucks. I'm sick right now but I thought I should get this out. Might be able to work on Sam's next chapter. Anywho. Love you all Reviews are cookies for me! Please Review!))


	5. Sorry

Hi everyone I know its been a while and a lot has happened. Basically I haven't been able to get back into Supernatural. I haven't had the time or patience and it just been far far too busy.  
To explain I used to watch this at a friends house and with another person. Well a couple years ago she went nuts. Joined a cult and said I was going to hell and ruined our friendship. Since then getting back into the show has been hard. Especially Since I have trouble watching it alone and my sister is already way a head of me. So no spoilers on seasons 10 up I'm partway through 10. I'll try to get back to it but right now its on hiatus. Sorry everyone!


End file.
